


NCT Groupchat

by Kpop_fanboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, NCT 2020, No Smut, Taeyong is angry, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_fanboi/pseuds/Kpop_fanboi
Summary: A series of group chat messages from NCT
Kudos: 14





	NCT Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So the usernames for each member are  
> Jisung - DanceKing  
> Chenle - IWillExposeYou  
> Sungchan - NewKid1  
> Shotaro - NewKid2  
> Yangyang - YEET  
> Jaemin- CaffineAddict  
> Donghyuck - Sun  
> Jeno - #HelpStopJaeminsAddiction  
> Renjun - WhyDidIJoinThisGroup  
> Hendery - IAmAPrince  
> Xiaojun - IAmActor  
> Mark - AwkwardlySocial  
> Lucas - HonoraryDreamMember  
> Jungwoo - Snoopy  
> WinWin - WhyDoesEveryoneLoveMe  
> Jaehyun - TokenStraight?  
> Ten - GayLord  
> Doyoung - StopBullyingMe  
> Yuta - ApparentlyIntimidating  
> Johnny - Tree  
> Taeil - Moon  
> Kun - DoneWithWayV  
> Taeyong - EveryonesParent
> 
> Also if you see anything on here that's similar to @KangSeulgisOfficialSimp it's because I'm their brother and have helped with a lot of their stuff. Now hope you enjoy :).

**_DanceKing is online_ **

**DanceKing:**

Hve I ever td you gus how mch I wub u

**_Sun is online_ **

**_CaffineAddict is online_ **

**_#HelpStopJaeminsAddiction is online_ **

**Sun:**

JISUNG 

GET OFFLINE

**CaffineAddict:**

I THOUGHT RENJUN TOOK HIS PHONE AWAY

**_EveryonesParent is online_ **

We love you too Jisung

Are you okay? 

**DanceKing:**

Im fne

**_Tree is online_ **

**_TokenStraight? is online_ **

**Tree:**

Oh my god 

Jisung are you drunk

**DanceKing:**

Noooooo 

Ive only haf a couple drnks

**EveryonesParent:**

WHO GAVE JISUNG ALCOHOL

**_GayLord is online_ **

**GayLord:**

Well this is amusing 

**EveryonesParent:**

THIS IS NOT AMUSING

HE IS A CHILD

**DanceKing:**

Am not

Very grwn up

I am adlt now

**GayLord:**

I mean he's not wrong though

How do you like alcohol Jisungie?

**DanceKing:**

I men nt my first time soo

**EveryonesParent:**

I'M SORRY WHAT

WHEN WAS THE FIRST TIME THEN

**DanceKing:**

15

**EveryonesParent:**

WHO HAS BEEN SUPPLYING THE CHILD WITH ALCOHOL

**Sun:**

I'll tell you if you give me $20

**EveryonesParent:**

$10

**Sun:**

You can figure it out yourself then

**EveryonesParent:**

Fine 

I'll give you the money

**TokenStraight?:**

DONGHYUCK DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

**Sun:**

It's Jaehyun hyung

**EveryonesParent:**

JAEHYUN WHY HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING HIM ALCOHOL

**TokenStraight?:**

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HYUCK

Also listen the kid was a teenager he was going to get alcohol either way

Would you rather him get it from some random person or me 

**DanceKing:**

He's aso suplied the others 

**EveryonesParent:**

Excuse me while I go beat someone's ass

**_EveryonesParent went offline_ **

**TokenStraight?:**

oh god

**_TokenStraight? went offline_ **

**The Next Day**

**_DanceKing is online_ **

**DanceKing:**

Omg Jaehyun hyung I am so sorry

**_TokenStraight? is online_ **

**_Sun is online_ **

**TokenStraight?:**

It's okay Jisung I don't blame you

I blame Hyuck

**Sun:**

Why me? 

I wasn't the one who came on the gc drunk

**TokenStraight?:**

You're the one who ratted me out to Taeyong hyung

I'm stuck washing the dishes for a month

**Sun:**

if you would've offered me a better deal than the one I had with Taeyong hyung I wouldn't have told

**TokenStraight?:**

I hate you

**Sun:**

Love you too hyung


End file.
